A Trip to the Train Station
by SingerMe
Summary: A very short little look at when Lee met Amanda.


**A Trip to the Train Station**

I don't own these characters. I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

L&amp;AL&amp;AL&amp;AL&amp;AL&amp;AL&amp;AL&amp;AL&amp;AL&amp;A

Lee ran frantically down through the terminal, his mind a million places at once. The men chasing him, the package in his possession, the contact waiting on the train for said package, all were of high importance and right then he had no clear plan of how to resolve all of this.

If he jumped on the train and tried to deliver his package, he'd most likely be placing his contact in dire jeopardy. If he continued on as he was, he would most likely be caught by his pursuers, the package taken and his life forfeited. If he didn't deliver the package, or at least try to, many agents would most likely lose their lives.

"Up there!" He heard a man yell from somewhere behind him. "He's running up there. Get him!"

Lee swallowed hard and ran harder. He had to get this package safely into the right hands. What happened to him afterward was of secondary concern. But he couldn't let it fall into the hands of the men behind him.

Not for the first time, Lee half wished he had a partner, someone he could rely on to have his tail when it was needed and someone he could trust implicitly to carry on the mission should he get caught.

But the second the thought crossed his mind, he shook it away. He'd had that and his partner and friend had died for him. He had no desire to go through that again. Uh huh, not Lee Stetson. He'd had enough of losing people he cared about. It was too painful and more than he ever wanted to deal with again.

No, whether he survived this or not and delivered the package or not, it didn't matter, Lee decided. He was never going to have another partner. Well, at least not a permanent one.

Amanda made her way down the terminal heading back to her car. Though she knew that it was most likely NOT going to rain she hadn't really minded taking him to the train station. After all, you never could tell, the heavens could open up and pour down on them.

Thinking of Dean, Amanda felt the familiar rush of fondness and regret. She liked Dean, she really did. He was a very sweet man who truly cared about her and her boys. And, as her mother pointed out, he was dependable and steady and most likely to be there day in and day out, unlike certain ex-husbands she knew.

But if she was going to be honest with herself, and if you can't be honest with yourself, who else can you be honest with, after all no one else could hear a person's thoughts and if they could well…

Amanda stopped for a second and took a breath, realizing even her thoughts were rambling. Though she wouldn't admit it to anyone but herself, Dean kind of worried her. He was maybe, too dependable and steady.

He was a good man and exactly the kind of man she should consider marrying. Only she really didn't want to marry Dean. Something inside of her rebelled at the very thought of a staid marriage to a staid man in a staid neighborhood for the rest of her staid life.

Amanda didn't want staid. Normal? Yes, she wouldn't mind normal. But couldn't normal be exciting and romantic once in a while? The most exciting thing she'd experienced with Dean was when he'd slipped and fell in the water when they went fishing down in Arkansas. His feet slipped out from under him and he fell, face first, into the river.

Though upsetting, that little incident wasn't exactly heart racing excitement. Nor was it romantic. Not even when they climbed into their seperate tents at night was there any hint of romantic intentions. He'd merely kissed her on the cheek with a smile and bid her a good night's sleep as he slipped inside his tent and she went to hers. Hardly the stuff that dreams were made of, at least not her dreams.

With a sigh, Amanda stuffed her hands in her coat pockets and trudged on towards her car. Oh well, at least he was dependable. No matter what came or went, Dean would not be the kind of man who would leave her with two boys to raise while he took off to another country. And he wouldn't pop up in her life one day and disappear the next. No, Dean would always be right there, dull but steady.

And if her mother was to be believed, that was exactly the kind of man she needed. Not the kind of man who would suddenly appear at her side and say…

"Just walk with me." Lee looked intently at the beautiful brunette he'd just snagged. Though he hadn't wanted to do it, he needed help and something told him, this woman, whoever she was, would be that help.

"I most certainly will not!" Amanda protested at the incredibly attractive man's intrusion into her life and thoughts.

"Please." He pleaded, beautiful hazel eyes locking onto hers. "I need your help. Please."

Amanda stood still and stared at this handsome total stranger. "What is it, you want me to do?" She sighed. For some reason, a reason she'd never be able to explain, even to herself, she wanted to help this man because she had a feeling, that in doing so, she would be helping herself avoid the staid existence she dreaded.

Lee relaxed slightly. He didn't know why he felt this way, and he wasn't about to question it or admit it, but he'd just found his partner. At least temporarily.

The End


End file.
